The First Move
by Tracianna97
Summary: What happened right after Space Between? Evie has a secret she has been keeping from Mal. Will she finally tell her?


You can find me in the space between

Where two worlds come to meet

I'll never be out of reach (I'll never be out of reach)

'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between

You'll never be alone

No matter where you go

We can meet in the space between

EVIE'S POV

We end the song holding each other with our hands intertwined. Both of us are fighting back the tears that are threatening to fall. As we turn our heads towards each other, Mal looks into my eyes and it feels like she can see into my heart. She can't though or else she will know the secret I have been keeping from her for over a year. I love her and I don't mean as a friend. I know people usually have to be in a relationship before they figure out they love the other person but there is no doubt in my mind that I love Mal.

We are so close together right now and neither one of us pulls a part. We are still looking at each other and eventually my eyes drift down to her lips. It is getting really hard to resist the urge to kiss her. She is with Ben though and there is no way she could ever be with me. Her lips are perfect. So are her eyes, and smile, and her cute little nose. Basically, everything about her is perfect. I mean, have you seen her? I feel like I am going to cry even more because of these feelings. I can't love her. She is my best friend and basically my sister. She isn't gay and she has a boyfriend who is King of Auradon for goodness sake. With him, she can be so much more.

I can't do it though. It is too much to handle. I need to do this. It seems like we have been staring at each other for an hour but it has only been 10 seconds but every second is excruciating for me just standing here pretending that I like her as a friend. I slowly begin to lean in and then eventually just quickly go for it and give her a peck on the lips. Just as quick as the kiss was, I quickly pulled away and began to get flustered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I don't know what… I should go." I say and turn around quickly and begin to walk away with my head down and my hand in my hair.

I feel Mal's hand grab my should and I almost shiver at her touch. She turns me around and we are looking into each other's eyes again. God, why does she have to have to most beautiful eyes I have ever seen? She doesn't speak though. Without warning, she smashes her lips on to mine and it takes me so off guard and makes me moan slightly. I deepen the kiss and she parts her lips for me to deepen it even further. I have dreamed of this day for so long. But it shouldn't be happening. "What are we doing?" I ask in between kissing her. I didn't want to stop kissing her because I was too afraid of having this moment end.

"Finishing what you started." Mal moans.

"What about Ben?" I ask. Bringing him up is definitely killing the mood but I can't continue with this without knowing what is going on in her head.

"Evie, I love you and I have for a long time. We were taught that love made you weak. That love was only for the people who didn't have their priorities straight. But Evie, whenever I am with you, I feel so different. I don't like being a part from you for a second. When we came to Auradon, I tried to fill the void in my heart with Ben. I do care about him but it is you Evie that I am absolutely in love with. I never thought that this could happen in a million years and I am so glad that you made the first move because I would have never been brave enough to do it. All of this is very hard for me to admit but you make me such a better person because you are such a good person." Mal says to me and I feel my heart melt with each word she speaks.

"Oh, Mal. I love you too. I was scared because you deserve so much better than me. I mean you are dating the king of Auradon. That doesn't just happen to everyone." I say and its true but I want to be selfish and take her for myself.

"I don't need a king, Evie. I need you." Mal says and I figured before I started crying, it would be better for me just to kiss her again. To show her how that made me feel.

We continue to passionately kiss each other. She backs me up towards her bed and then pushes me back to continue kissing me. I have never felt anything this amazing in my entire life. Mal slowly kisses down my neck, sucking every once in a while. "Evie" Mal says, asking for permission to remove my clothes.

"Please Mal. I have waited for this for so long." I say to her and kiss her again. We help each other remove our clothes until we were both only in our undergarments. Mal gently sucks on my collar bone while her hands began to roam around my stomach and under my bra. I put one hand on her back and scratch slowly while I run my other hand through her hair.

Mal begins to kiss lower down my body, stopping in between my breasts. I remove my hands from Mal's body and quickly discard my bra to let Mal have more access. She gives me her devilish smile and immediately takes one of my breasts in her mouth. My head tilts back and I let out a small moan. Her other hand takes a hold of my other breast and starts to knead it. After a while, she switches to the other and it still feels like I am being lifted into the air.

"You are so beautiful." Mal says to me in between kisses.

"Not as beautiful as you." I reply and sit up to take Mal's bra off. She needs to feel as good as I do right now. I start to kiss her the same way she did for me.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this." I say to her and kiss lower and lower down her body. I graze my teeth against her skin because I can tell she likes it a little rougher. I work my way to her inner thighs and gently place a kiss on each one. I tug on her underwear but don't take it off her. Mal can't stand my teasing anymore so she rips them off of herself, giving me full access to her body.

I gently place my hand on her center and stroke my finger down the middle. "Evie!" Mal moans and thrusts her hips against my hand. I insert one finger inside her folds and then quickly enter her. Mal gasps and grabs the sheets as I enter a second finger and then a third. "Evie please go faster." Mal whimpers.

"Well aren't you a polite little dragon." I say to her and then speed up my pace. Watching her enjoy this is making me so wet right now.

"Evie!...YES….Fuck….Fuck me harder E!" Mal screams out. I curl my fingers as I thrust them into Mal full force.

"EVIE!... UH…YES!" Mal cries out even louder. She was getting very close to her climax but I wasn't done teasing her quite yet. I quickly pull out my fingers and back off her.

"UGHH! Aren't you a rotten princess." Mal says with a playful scowl.

"To the core." I smirk.

"Let's see how you like it." Mal says and then attacks me. She immediately discards my underwear, not wasting anytime. She is still very frustrated from what I just did to her. I feel Mal's warm breath on my center and I just want her to close the space between her mouth and my clit. I try to thrust my hips to feel her mouth on me but she backs away quickly and chuckles.

"Im in charge now." Mal says and seductively puts her finger in her mouth.

"Mal please! I need this." I say and throw my head back with my eyes closed. A second later, I feel her mouth attack my center and suck furiously.

"MAL! Oh my god! YES. Oh baby yes more." I moan. She knows all the things to do to make me go crazy. Mal slips her tongue inside my core and I feel like I am about to explode. She replaces her tongue with her fingers and pumps them furiously in out while curling them as well. This should have been enough to send me all the way over the edge but I was fighting my climax because I didn't want this to end.

"Mal I am so close! Please a little harder!" I scream and thrust my hips into her fingers and mouth even more trying to feel her more. Just as I was about to get my release, she stops. Ughhh I knew I shouldn't have teased her.

"How do you like it?" She smirks. I don't reply. Instead, I flip us over and get on top of her. Once our centers are lined up together and our legs are intertwined, I begin to thrust my hips against her. Mal starts to get the idea and she thrusts her back as well. Our centers are now rubbing together and our wetness mixes. We pick up our pace and I am starting to get back to the place I was at before. I lean my head on her chest and begin to suck on her neck.

"E I am so close! And you better not stop because I think I am going to have to finish myself off if you tease me one more time." Mal babbles. I kiss her on the lips to get her to stop talking.

"I promise no more teasing. I'm close too." I say and kiss her even more intensely. I bite her lip softly and she screams out in pleasure.

"Cum with me my princess." Mal says and grinds with me even harder. Just with her words alone, I started to cum.

"Oh baby! I'm cumming. Don't… stop." I say as I reach my climax.

"Ahhh! You feel so good." Mal says as she reaches her climax with me. We ride out our orgasms together and when we finally come down from the most amazing high we have ever felt, I lay on top of Mal holding her, our bodies still connected at the core. After a few moments, I roll off of her and we look at each other in the eyes.

"I love you so much M." I say to her and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you more than you could ever know E." She says to me and gives me a kiss. This time it was just an innocent kiss. A perfect one that made me sure that I was safe no matter what if I was with the amazing woman next to me.

"What does this mean?" I ask.

"What does what mean?" She replies and tilts her head.

"For us?"

"I don't know E."

"Well I can't leave you now. Im going to have to stay on the isle with you." I say and Mal's eyebrows furrow.

"No, E. We talked about this. Auradon is your home now. You were always meant to be there." Mal says and takes my hand in hers.

"I can't just walk away from you. Mal, I am in love with you and wherever you are, is where I am meant to be too." I explain to her and sit up on the bed.

"Well then I guess I am going back to Auradon then, aren't I? Because I am not going to hold you back by having you come back to the isle." She says and sits up with me.

"But Mal, you are miserable at Auradon."  
"I was miserable because I was living a lie. I can finally be who I am now. Evie, you make me the happiest I have ever been and I want to come back to Auradon. For you." Mal smiles.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever known." I say and squeeze her hand. Mal leans her head on my shoulder.

"E?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for making the first move." Mal says and kisses me.


End file.
